1. Field of the Invention PA1 benzene PA1 toluene PA1 p-xylene PA1 o-xylene PA1 ethylbenzene PA1 methanol PA1 ethanol PA1 propanol PA1 isobutanol PA1 acetone PA1 methyl ethyl ketone PA1 diethyl ketone PA1 dipropyl ketone PA1 dibutyl ketone PA1 methyl isobutyl ketone PA1 cyclohexanone PA1 cycloheptanone PA1 chlorobenzene PA1 1,3-dichlorobenzene PA1 propylbenzene PA1 bromobenzene PA1 1,2-dibromobenzene PA1 1,4-diethylbenzene PA1 methoxybenzene PA1 ethoxybenzene PA1 1,3-diethoxybenzene PA1 1,4-dimethoxybenzene PA1 nitrobenzene PA1 methyl benzoate PA1 isopropyl benzoate PA1 pentyl benzoate PA1 benzyl benzoate PA1 phenyl benzoate PA1 acetophenone PA1 isopentanol PA1 neopentanol PA1 methyl propyl ketone PA1 nitromethane PA1 nitroethane PA1 nitrobutane PA1 methyl acetate PA1 ethyl acetate PA1 isopropyl acetate PA1 isobutyl acetate PA1 amyl acetate PA1 neopentyl acetate PA1 propyl propionate PA1 t-butyl propionate PA1 cyclopentanone PA1 acetonitrile PA1 (1) benzene; benzene mono- or disubstituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, chloro, bromo, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or nitro; PA1 (2) C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkanols; PA1 (3) C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkane monosubstituted with C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkanoyl; C.sub.5 -C.sub.8 cycloalkanones; acetophenone; PA1 (4) benzene monosubstituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl or phenoxycarbonyl; C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkane monosubstituted with C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkanoyloxy. PA1 3010 cm..sup.-1 PA1 3000 PA1 2920 PA1 1420 strong PA1 1410 PA1 1395 PA1 1325 weak PA1 1300 weak PA1 1030 strong PA1 985 very strong PA1 945 strong PA1 918 very strong PA1 900 very strong PA1 720 weak, braod PA1 480 very strong, broad PA1 325 very strong, broad
This invention belongs to the field of waste disposal and pollution control, and provides a method of removing stannic chloride from organic solvent-based waste streams. The compound is removed by forming an insoluble complex of it with dimethyl sulfoxide and separating the complex from the waste stream.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an economical and convenient process for the removal of stannic chloride from organic solvent-based waste streams, in order both to recover the compound for reuse, and to free the waste stream of it. It is well known that tin is in short supply and expensive, and accordingly an economical way to recover it is advantageous. Further, compounds such as stannic chloride are regarded as pollutants when contained in waste streams, and interfere with solvent recovery,
2. State of the Art
Complexes of sulfoxides and stannic chloride are known in the literature, and their physical chemistry has been studied. See, for example, Lappert and Smith, J. Chem. Soc. 3224-30 (1961), and Cotton and Francis, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 82, 2986-91 (1960).